Relaxing Day
by Marcipie
Summary: A cute little oneshot with Sam and our favorite half-ghost teen. R&R!


**Relaxing Day**

---------------------------------------------------------

**Sam sat on Danny's bed next to Danny to try to help him with this homework. He sighed in frustration. They've been sitting there for about 2 hours now trying to get his Algebra homework done. "Danny, why didn't you pay attention?" Danny gave her a skeptical look. "Right... I fought Skulker again last night, and I barely had time to sleep to pay attention. All that ghost fighting really gets to you, ya know?" He rubbed the back of his neck, and turned his head slightly to the left. **

**"What's the matter?" Sam asked, watching his movements. He continued rubbing his neck, then went to his shoulder. "I don't know, I've been feeling a little tense." He winced as his hand moved over a sore spot on his neck. He continued this motion until he let his hand drop to his lap, then allowed his shoulders to slump forward and backward. Sam looked at him, then said, "So.. you're feeling tense, huh? Really sore?" Sam started stretching and popping her fingers. Danny stopped, and looked at her. She had a devilish smile on her face, and it only made Danny fill up with hesitation. "Um.. yeah?" He said, carefully. Then he looked down at her hands, and she looked like she was getting ready to battle somebody. **

**Sam, slowly but carefully, got up into a sitting position on his bed, and patted the spot next to her. Danny's face was mixed with confusion and fear of what she might to do him, but he obeyed non the less. He got up, and walked around to Sam, and sat where she told him. "Turn around." He stared at her for a moment. "Danny.. turn around." She twirled her finger to get the message across to him. He slowly did as told, and finally spoke, "Um... Sam? What are you doing?" Then he felt her hands massaging his neck and back. His eyes widened, and a smile slowly crossed his face. **

**Sam slowly massaged his neck and after seeing his head slump foward, she smiled. "You know, Danny. You should really consider stretching every night before you go to bed. I know you don't have time before a ghost fight, but it might make you feel a little looser." She said, and continued massaging the back of his neck and shoulders. She then stopped, and turned Danny around facing her again. "Now what are you doing?" He asked, still smiling. She grabbed his arm, and massaged from his shoulder blade all the way to his finger tips. "This'll help you fight better." She whispered, but he heard it. He nodded, and watched her. When she got to his elbow, he winced a little. **

**She stopped, and a look of worry crossed her face. "Oh, did I hurt you? I'm sorry!" She said, backing up a little. Danny smiled, and said, "Nah, you didn't. It's just a little sore there." She sighed in relief, and grabbed his elbow again, and moved around the sore spot. Then she flexed his elbow, and moved down his forearm to his hand. Danny, busy enjoying the massage she was giving him, didn't notice the slight shade of pink cross Sam's features. 'I never noticed Danny had muscle before.' Sam thought, as she finished up with his hand, and did the same thing to the other arm. **

**He didn't even hear her when she said, "Okay. All done! Are there any I missed?" She asked, sitting next to him on the other side. He snapped out of his daze, and smiled at her. "No, I think you got them all. Thanks Sam, I really needed that." He noticed that time, that light shade of pink across Sam's cheeks. Confusion and suspicion crossed his features, and he stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out why she was blushing a little. She was fidgeting, and kept her eyes on his pillow behind him. Now, Danny might be dense, but he knew some stuff about things like this. He then looked at his homework, then back at Sam. She was now nervously rubbing her arm, and pretended to be very interested in his wall. He smiled deviously.**

**"Hey Sam?" He asked, a little too chipper. Sam either didn't expect him to say anything, or was just too nervous, because she jumped a little and almost completely fell off his bed. "Um.. yeah?" She asked after gaining her balance. Sam stared at him, lost in her own world for a minute, didn't really notice Danny get up, and get right up in her face, smiling like there was no tomorrow. After she realized he was right up in her face, she jumped back a little, and blushed. "Um.. what is it?" He only smiled more and moved quickly. Danny pressed his lips firmly but gently up against hers. She gasped, and her eyes widened. It took her a full minute to realize that he was kissing her, and she responded by kissing back, and wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him closer. **

**That little motion went on for about another minute, and Danny lifted himself up from lack of oxygen. He smiled down at her, and blushed when he noticed she had a dazed look on her face. After he poked her side, she snapped out of it, and blushed a bright crimson. Danny laughed, and said, "Thanks Sam. I needed that." Once again, she blushed, and smiled. "Your welcome, Danny." This time she didn't fidget, but got up from her position on the bed, and sat really close to Danny. "I needed that too." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist from the side, and he wrapped one arm around her shoulders. **

**"THE END! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HA...coughs"**


End file.
